10_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
"The only thing more dangerous than a man with nothing to lose is a man who is convinced he is right" - Mulder Hunter is the seventh episode of Season 12, and the conclusion to the doubler parter. Scully is stranded in the storm with Selena Correia, and is forced to protect her from the psychotic Willing Flesh gunmen who begin their mission. Mulder, Doggett and Blakely desperately attempt to find and rescue the pair as Skinner arrives with new revelations. Summary One Year Ago In rural Montana, a pickup-truck speeds along a dirt track at high speed. At the compound for the Absalom Cult, the members are gathered for dinner around a fire outside. Their new leader, Rhodes, sends for "the girl". One of the members walks into the building to a locked room. Inside a young girl, roughly around fourteen, is becoming highly agitated, and as the door is opened she exclaims that "they" are coming. Concerned, the members fetch Rhodes, who attempts to calm down the girl, who they call "Mary". She becomes hysterical, screaming that they are about to be killed. Outside, the pickup truck comes to a halt, and the cult member inside, Hal, shouts for everyone to gather their things and run. Rhodes comes outside moments before out of the buildings explode, and men wearing the ski masks and goggles emerge from the darkness, armed to the teeth, firing freely into the few cult members who attempt to arm themselves. Rhodes escapes with Mary back inside as the others are herded up outside at gun point, some brutally beaten as they protest. Rhodes takes Mary into a room, and attempts to barricade them in as Mary appears to suffer a panic attack. Before Rhodes can secure the door, it is smashed in by two of the masked men, who attack him with their rifle butts. As they turn their attention towards Mary, she stares at them and both men are sent flying back through the door explosively, their necks broken. She sags, and more men rush in and beat her. A short time later, Keyhl and another man free of facial scarring but with a tightly pinched face that appears artificial, who is referred to as 'Esdrych' arrive and enter the building, where the cultists are now being held. Esdrych and Keyhl enter the room where Mary and Rhodes are being kept. As they pass him, Rhodes weakly tells them that they are "doomed". Esdrych kneels over him and softly tells him that ascension to a greater level can only be achieved by the faithful, and that Rhodes will be a "worthy sacrifice". Rhodes is then taken away with the others. Esdrych approaches Mary and crouches next to her, stroking her hair. Mary appears to be speaking in tongues. Esdyrch reaches under his coat and pulls out an alien artifact on a chain around his neck, and takes it out, showing it to Mary. He asks her if she knows why she has to die. Mary stops speaking and looks up at him fearfully. The next morning, a large FBI taskforce arrives, to find much of the compound burned to the ground. Skinner gets out of a car and is led to the main building. He enters along with the other agents, and they see each and every cult member nailed to the wooden walls and bearing heavy ritualistic scarring. The agents look horrified. Skinner enters the room, and reels back in shock. One of the agents with him vomits, although we do not see what they see. As Skinner curses under his breath, we see Mary's feet hanging limply from where she is stapled to the wall. Above her head, the phrase "anti christ" is written in blackened blood. "Oh my God" gasps Skinner. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Background Information Trivia Writer's Notes Misc Quotes Selena: Are there other people like me? Scully: Yes. There's a young man I know, about your age. His name's Gibson. He's very special too. Selena: Did you keep him safe? Scully: He's safe now. Scully: What the hell are you? Keyhl: I'm the truth you refuse to believe, one that you cannot see with your own eyes. Scully: You're insane. Your whole cult is insane! Keyhl: Insane? Because we have learned to see things for what they are? You wear the cross around your neck. Jesus was an Alien, a prophet, a saviour. A being of divinity and miracles. No man could achieve this. He was put on this earth by his creators; the divine Alien. Now who's insane? Cast of Characters *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully *John Doggett *Walter Skinner *Dario Vukjovic *Tom Blakely *Selena Correia *'Keyhl' *'Esdrych' *Kelvin Ambrose *'Drayde' *'Ajhik' *Wilson Roberts Category:Mythology Episodes